Ashes to Ashes
by Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Summary: A semi-retired Dragonborn is dragged into events away from his homeland after being attack by members of a strange cult. From Whiterun he travels to Solstheim, dragging his beaten and battered body into battle once again. (As I cannot choose the character, this will be an M!Dragonborn / Frea romance.)
1. Chapter 1

_By the Nine, he's writing another Elder Scrolls story!_

 _There are a couple of reasons. One, I didn't really do the Dragonborn DLC justice in 'Land of My Fathers'. I devoted only four chapters to it and pretty much raced through the small saga. While this won't be a long story by any stretch of the imagination, I do aim to flesh out the story on Solstheim at least. And, two, I like to do unusual romances. If you look at my story list, particularly Mass Effect, I've written a couple of stories where Shepard has romanced outside the most popular or standard options. So, for this, I have the Dragonborn romancing someone who isn't listed as a character when choosing who appears in this story (I have requested the person be added though heard nothing back.)_

 _Although the character is named Uhtred, he is not the same as the one seen in 'Land of My Fathers', nor 'Enter the Dragonborn'. Different back story. Different character. And no Serana romance._

 _As this is only a side project to my main one's, chapters won't be as long as usual (I usually aim for 6000 words, these will be aiming for 3000-4000.)_

* * *

It had been another successful hunt. Venison for eating, deer pelts to sell at the market, a couple of nights spent under the stars, sitting by the campfire with a couple of my closest friends, plenty of laughter, bottles of mead and ale, and enough innuendo between the three of us that anyone listening probably thought the three of us were intimate. We were not, or at least, we were not anymore. The Dragonborn lived alone in his little house of Breezehome in Whiterun. I considered myself at least semi-retired.

Sure, I remained Harbinger of the Companions, but the twins, Vilkas and Farkas, ran the guild on a day to day basis, and had done so for years now. Aela was no longer a member of the Circle as she hadn't given up the beast-blood, and she agreed that, as the last werewolf, she would resign her position. Jorrvaskr was now full of warriors willing to help those in need, make a few coin, or simply join up to win honour and glory in battle.

Skyrim was at peace. The civil war had ended in an Imperial victory, but not in the way many would have thought. I stayed out of it until Jarl Ulfric launched an attack on Whiterun. Fed up with the constant fighting, which sometimes led to friends of mine being wounded, one or two journeying to Sovngarde, I finally joined up and led the Imperial forces to the gates of Windhelm. Although Ulfric wanted to fight to the death, he agreed to speak to me, and after a long negotiation, he laid down his arms. Having warned about making him a martyr, Tullius agreed to a peace treaty, and Ulfric returned to the Imperial fold. He still complained about the Thalmor, but he only said what all of us were thinking. So far, the Thalmor hadn't raised arms against the Empire or Skyrim. Yet…

Walking through the city gates of Whiterun with my fresh kills, no doubt the guards saw a slightly broken down warrior. I was missing a finger from my left hand, and only magic saved my right hand entirely. A nasty scar ran down the right side of my face. I walked with a slight limp as my left knee caused me constant pain. When I took off my armour, I looked down to see a body covered in scars and burns. Yet I had been victorious, in bringing Skyrim to peace, in restoring the honour of the Companions, and I had defeated Alduin in Sovngarde. I returned to visit the Greybeards twice a year for meditation. I tried my best to follow the Way.

Dumping the pelts onto Anoriath's stall, he exclaimed, "By Azura, Uhtred! Another successful hunt?"

I glanced back to see Aela and Lydia ready to dump their deer on him too. "You could say that."

"I'm going to run out of coin at this rate."

"I'm sure you sell these pelts and meat at three times their worth." He simply tapped the side of his nose and smirked. After handing me the usual number of coin, I thanked him and, together with Aela and Lydia, wandered up towards Jorrvaskr.

Though I rarely completed contracts, I spent plenty of time in the old hall, generally giving advice to the youngsters who knew all about me. Only the twins, Lydia and Aela had fought by my side all those years ago, freeing Kodlak from the blood of the beast and sending him to Sovngarde. The twins and I had also cured ourselves over time. The largest reason for the recruitment was the fact the Dragonborn was a member of the organisation, though the locals of Whiterun left me alone most of the time. It had been at least fifteen winters since the Dragon Crisis, after all. Plenty of words had been written about what had happened, not all of them true.

I guess people would also be interested in my private life too. The Dragonborn remained single, as although I had lovers in the past, I hadn't what you would call 'settled down'. I'd had a brief fling with Lydia, though it never felt right, considering she was my Housecarl. She understood my reasons, and has since settled down with one of the guards, and now had a young family. Technically still my Housecarl, I was more than capable of looking after myself. I had a long, wild and passionate affair with Aela, but we drifted apart due to her refusal to give up the blood. We are still intimate from time to time, generally when we were both feeling lonely. A little sad, when one thought about it. I was tempted to settle down with Ysolda as we were in a relationship for a couple of years, but she dreamed of taking over the 'Bannered Mare' above everything, and although we were intimate for a time, again we drifted apart.

I'm sure some must have thought I was bored having spent at least a year and more wandering from the east and west, south and north of Skyrim, solving all manner of issues for the Companions, the civil war, the dragon menace, even the College of Winterhold. I had magical ability, as did everyone, but I was a warrior, not a mage. I had no idea what those other mages were thinking by appointing me Arch-Mage. I quickly gave that position to someone else far more worthy. But that was all a decade and more ago. I still hadn't reached forty winters, not quite, but it was getting close…

So I spent my days either reading my extensive library in Breezehome, having filled Lydia's old room with bookshelves, at Jorrvaskr or the 'Bannered Mare', regaling everyone with stories, though I'm sure I was now repeating them, or I'd go out hunting with Aela or Lydia, or both of them. I went out hunting at least once a week, sometimes I wanted a little fresh meat, sometimes just for the thrill. I certainly didn't need the coin. I'd made more than enough over the years. It was simply to stave off boredom, to keep fit and not get too lazy.

Only Aela joined me for a hunt the next week. She never turned while around me, though I knew she would occasionally head out by herself to hunt as a werewolf. I didn't judge, as I knew she had taken to the blood completely, and did not dream of Sovngarde like the rest of us. But when hunting together, we worked without having to share a word, barely requiring shared glances or gestures. We simply knew what the other was going to do.

The best hunting was in the forests of Falkreath, so we took enough supplies so we could camp for a night or two. We each snagged a couple of beasts, cooking one of them at night, where we also shared a couple of bottles of mead. We could sit by the campfire and talk about anything, though we usually reminisced about old times.

"Nearly forty, Uhtred," she stated with a smirk.

"Thanks for the reminder. And it's still a year or two away yet."

"You don't know how old you are, though, do you?"

"Not exactly. One problem with being an orphan then a runaway. It's a best guess. Doesn't really matter."

"Still not keen on settling down?"

Turning my head towards her next to me on the log, I raised an eyebrow. "You suggesting something? And I am settled down. Quite content, actually."

"Still no desire for marriage and children?"

"You _are_ suggesting something!"

She laughed, I think at me. Probably. "It's just surprising after all this time, Uhtred. To be honest, you could have had any woman you wanted. I'm sure the powers that be were trying to set you up with Elisif in Solitude. The Dragonborn married to the High Queen would have made quite a few people happy."

Shaking my head, I replied. "No, politically it would have been messy, especially after the end of the civil war. And I have no desire for power. I'm just glad people mostly leave me alone nowadays."

"Don't you get lonely?"

I didn't miss the tone. "Now you're suggesting something else, Aela."

She was, and we woke up together the next morning together under the furs. Having lived the life of warriors for the best part of two decades, we were both scarred. Being similar in age to myself, Aela was just as fit as she'd been on the day I met her. It wasn't awkward when we woke up together. It happened often enough that we simply enjoyed it then moved on with our lives. There would probably always be an attraction, but while we loved each other as friends, there were no deeper feelings.

After packing up camp and attaching the remaining deer to our horses, we began the long ride back to Whiterun, chatting away as always, eventually turning onto the main road between Rorikstead and Whiterun. Even after all these years, the breadth of the Hold was enough to take your breath away, the lands full of roaming beasts, though we still preferred the forests. The Hold had once been plagued by bandits, but the Companions had spent a long time emptying every nook and cranny of anyone still willing to rob the average person of the few coins they carried.

It was only when approaching the stables outside the city that something felt… off. I was old enough and sometimes wise enough to sense when trouble was near. Warriors generally had a sixth sense about these things. Raising a hand, Aela pulled on the reins of her horse and we slowed, approaching the turn towards the city.

"Are you the one they call the Dragonborn?" one of them called. I couldn't pick the accent.

Answering positive was probably the wrong thing, but I was already coiled, ready to move. "I am Dragonborn."

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver. The True Dragonborn comes... You are but his shadow."

I glanced at Aela. "Deceiver?"

"When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"

Next thing either of us knew, flames shot in our direction. I dismounted immediately and my horse, trained as it was, ran for safety, as did Aela's, of whom her bow was already in hand, an arrow fired in the direction of the flames. As I'd only been hunting, I hadn't taken the best equipment, dressed in only leather armour, but I always carried my finest weapons. Though I had respect for dragons, and had agreed I would not be the dragonslayer some wished I was, my sword and shield were still made of dragonbone, as was my bow. With Aela armed with a bow, I got up close and person, my shield enchanted to help prevent the worst of the flames.

I counted three of them, dressed in some sort of robes, and strange masks on their faces. I had no idea who they were, no idea why they were attacking Aela or myself, but I closed the distance between myself and them quickly, all the old aches and pain disappearing. I felt the heat of the flames from two of them, and while I might have been burned, there was nothing they could do to stop a sword moving far quicker than they could possibly imagine.

The first mage went down quickly, the second not much later, an arrow in his chest, following up with a sword strike of my own. I called that the third was mine, armed with twin daggers. I allowed them to come forward, using my shield and sword to block their swings. They had some talent, I'll give them that, but once they made a mistake, I took one of the daggers from their hand and returned a swing of my own. Whoever it was spun around and hit the deck.

It had all taken place in a matter of thirty seconds.

"Who in oblivion are this lot?" Aela wondered, stowing her bow.

"No idea. But I suggest we do the usual thing. Check the bodies."

Crouching down over the nearest one, the body was dressed in robes, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were enchanted, with regular looking boots and gloves. It was the mask that took my attention though, taking that from their head, noticing it was a Dunmer wearing it. I turned the mask this way and that, getting a good look at it, though it was nothing I recognised. But I kept it, just in case.

Checking the body further, I found a single weapon, nothing more than a steel dagger, a couple of potion bottles, and a few septims. Then I found a note in another pocket, and its contents were… some might say disturbing. It had me thinking 'Why now? Why after all this time?'

 _Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Uhtred before he reaches Solstheim._

 _Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased._

Standing tall, Aela joined me, stating she found similar gear to what I'd found, though only I had a note. I showed it to her and she was as confused as I. "Miraak?"

Shrugging, I admitted I had no idea who that was. "Where is Solstheim?" Aela shrugged. "Guess we should report this and then get out the maps."

After gathering our horses and stabling them, we headed first to the guard barracks, letting the local commander know there were bodies lying outside, waiting for removal. He simply laughed, stating it had been some times since the last bandit raid. Next stop was Jorrvaskr, where Kodlak's old room remained as it was the day he died. I hesitate to call it a shrine, but I hadn't slept in their while I was Harbinger, and neither of the twins wanted the room either. The anteroom was still used for meetings, but the best thing was the library Kodlak had kept. Aela and I gathered what we needed and headed back upstairs.

Spreading the map out, we found Solstheim off the north-east coast of Skyrim. We had been joined by other Companions as Aela and I researched. "Any of you heard of Solstheim?" I wondered.

Athis stated he'd heard of it as the island was now home to Dunmer, but that was about it. Farkas and Vilkas read the same letter, and immediately wondered what I was going to do next. "Never heard of Solstheim until today. Have no idea who Miraak is. But they said something about the 'True Dragonborn'. Well, I think we all know I'm not a false Dragonborn so…"

"You're going to Windhelm, aren't you?" Aela asked.

"I have a feeling these idiots might try again if I don't answer it. I'll head to Windhelm, see how and if I can travel to Solstheim, then see what happens from there." I trailed off and couldn't help groan. "Just when I was getting used to retirement…"

"You were bored out of your brain, Uhtred!" Farkas exclaimed.

"Aye. You've been waiting for something like this for years," his twin added.

"Want some company?" Aela asked.

"No. This could end up being nothing at all."

"But it could be something…"

I couldn't help smile. "And if it is, I'll send word."

I was summoned to Dragonsreach later that day, Balgruuf wanting to know the whole story as always, though only after we both had a tankard of mead in hand. I was always honest with him, letting him look at the letter and sharing my thoughts. Though he was slightly concerned about further attacks in or around the city, I assured him I would be departing quickly, and if needed, would nip the issue in the bud before it devolved into something worse.

Packing early the next morning, I laid out my armour. Eorlund had managed to fuse dragon scales with iron and leather. It was tough, certainly better than the scaled armour I'd worn for most of the time, but he had spent weeks if not months designing then building it, presenting it to me before I left to face down Alduin. In addition to the armour, he also designed a helmet, boots and gloves for me. I generally didn't like wearing a helmet, but adapted to it over time. In addition to that, he used bones to design a sword, shield and bow.

I would take all of this with me to Windhelm, and more than likely, to Solstheim afterwards. I would take some spare clothing, armour and weapons, plus supplies for the journey to ancient city, figuring I would also have to take a boat to Solstheim. I could call in a dragon for a ride, but I left them alone as they had kept their word that they would leave us alone. During my visits to the Greybeards, I would occasionally venture all the way to the top to visit Paarthurnax, figuring he would get a little lonely. We would spend hours talking before I had to leave, as it was simply far too cold, even with the Nord and dragon blood that flowed through my veins.

On horseback, it took around a day to ride to most Hold capitals from Whiterun, and I would make Windhelm by sunset. Lydia was a natural worrier, asking me more than once if I needed her assistance. I suggested she stay home and look after her young children. Aela asked if not demanded I send a letter as soon as I knew what was happening, while the twins simply wished me luck.

I hadn't worn the dragonscale armour since my days supporting the Imperial Army against the Stormcloaks, but it still fit like it was designed. Despite being a lone warrior, no-one was dumb enough to attack me the entire journey, even the wild beasts that prowled the forests and plains of Skyrim stayed away. Maybe they too knew I was Dragonborn? I generally didn't use my Thu'um anymore, not unless my life, or those of my friends, was in danger. Usually a glare was enough to send most people scurrying away.

Windhelm, the ancient capital, looked as cold as ever. Stabling my horse, I wondered if the snow ever melted as I crossed the bridge to the city gates. The guards knew me, I assume by appearance and the armour, and despite who I had fought with, they were always respectful. Not wanting to waste too much time, I headed straight for the docks. Life had improved marginally for the Dunmer and Argonians. For example, they Argonians were now allowed into the city, at least into the Grey Quarter, though most still worked on the docks. Asking after the _Northern Maiden_ , I was pointed in the direction of a rather fine looking vessel.

Pointed in the direction of the captain, I asked if he would be headed to Solstheim anytime soon. "If you're looking for passage to Solstheim, too bad. I'm not going back there anymore."

"Why not?"

He remained silent for a moment, then looked me up and down, and seemed to realise who I was. "Men with the masks?" I nodded before he sighed. "It's hard to explain. I remember those people with the masks coming on board, then, next thing I remember, I was here and they were gone. That's not right, losing whole days like that. There's been something strange going on there for a while, but after this... I'm done. I'm not going back to Solstheim."

I wasn't a violent man, but I needed him to see reason. A simple grab of the collar would do the trick. I was taller and broader than him, so that alone would help intimidate him. "Look, those people in masks tried to kill me. You brought them here. So now you can take me to Solstheim so I can deal with the one who sent them."

He knew I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I didn't want to give him a slap, but if I had to, I would. But he relented quickly. They usually did. "Alright, you have a point. Taking you back to find out who sent them is the least I can do. Besides, maybe you can put a stop to whatever's going on over there. I owe them a bit of payback myself."

"When do we depart?"

"With the tide, so early tomorrow morning."

"Good. I can send off some letters before we depart. I'll be staying at the Candlehearth Hall if you need me."

Before leaving, we agreed on a price, and I think he gave me a good deal, considering everything that happened. The first thing I did at the inn was write a few letters, explaining what I was doing. No doubt Aela would be upset I was leaving her behind, but I was used to working alone anyway. Lydia was left behind more often than not during the Dragon Crisis, and while the Companions would occasionally help out, I trusted in my sword arm and Thu'um when I worked alone.

The next morning, I bought more supplies for the journey, the captain stating I would be looking at a travel time of around a week, depending on the wind and seas. If the seas were rough, he warned me that I could spend most of the journey hanging over the side. He was probably exaggerating… hopefully…

Our destination would be a city by the name of Raven Rock.

* * *

 _A/N - I wouldn't expect a second chapter anytime soon. I wrote this on a whim and figured I can develop it later._


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Raven Rock took at least a few days. It would have likely been a lot quicker if we hadn't run into a tremendous storm on the first day upon leaving Windhelm, that refused to let up for at least two days and nights, leaving even the hardiest of sailors hanging over the edge, releasing anything they'd eaten since leaving dock. I'm not ashamed to admit I was joining them, it was that bad.

But the _Northern Maiden_ made it in one piece, at least. I'd heard enough tales of ships sailing into storms, never to be seen again. The north coast of Skyrim was littered with the remains of ships that had sailed too close to shore. As the ship slowly manoeuvred, I stood by the captain as the capital of Solstheim, Raven Rock, came into view. It wasn't particularly impressive. "Well, here we are. This is Raven Rock. Can't say I'm all that glad to see it again."

"Is it that bad?"

"Every time I'm here, I miss home. And let's just say that we're not always made to feel particularly welcome here."

"Should I expect trouble?"

"Not trouble, just suspicion of why you are here. You could tell them the truth, of course. They might actually believe you!"

Once the ship was tied to the docks, I bid the captain farewell and thanks for safe passage by shaking his hand. "Aye, not a problem, Dragonborn. Good luck. Maybe you can figure out what's going on around here."

With only my small pack, sword and shield, I stepped onto dry land and almost dropped to my knees to kiss the wooden dock. I can admit I'm not the best of men on the water. Sailors are a different breed. I prefer my feet on the ground or in the stirrups of a horse. At worse, maybe on the back of a dragon, but I'd only ever done that once, and that was enough.

To call Raven Rock dreary would be an understatement. The most obvious feature was the ash. It was everywhere. Even I knew why that was the case, but it made me wonder even more how anyone managed to survive in such a harsh landscape. Little wonder they'd given Solstheim to the Dunmer, figuring it was near uninhabitable. But, somehow, the Dunmer had managed to make it work.

Striding down the dock, I'd barely gone ten metres before I was stopped by someone dressed in finery, flanked by a pair of guards in armour I'd not seen before. He looked me up and down first, no doubt seeing a Nordic warrior, perhaps a little bit older, definitely battered and scarred. And if he was going to give me trouble, I'm not sure how much patience I'd actually have.

"I don't recognise you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions."

"Well, talk about your friendly welcome," I muttered.

"We don't get many visitors, outlander, and we query those who choose to. Security is of most importance to the people of this town. What brings you to Raven Rock?"

"Who are you?" Sometimes they'd tell me, sometime they wouldn't.

He looked me up and down again before replying. "Very well. My name is Adril Arano, Second Councillor of Raven Rock, servant of Councillor Morvayn."

"And are you here to greet every visitor to Raven Rock?" His eyes narrowed, and I knew the question belittled him. I held up a hand. "My name is Uhtred. I'm the Dragonborn."

I did enjoy telling people that nowadays. The Dragon Crisis was more than a decade, closer to two decades' past, and no-one really knew who I was except those who had fought with me, those who I lived with, or those I'd become friends with. I doubted anyone on Raven Rock knew exactly who the Dragonborn was. Whatever the case, he looked me up and down again, taking note of the armour, the weapons, the fact I definitely carried an injury or two. If he'd asked to see my Thu'um, I'd have done it. But he believed me. "You must be here for a reason, Dragonborn? But I fail to see what would bring the likes of you to Raven Rock."

"I'll get straight to the point, Councillor. I'm looking for someone named Miraak. Know him?"

He looked visibly confused, by the question or the name, I don't know. "Miraak... I... I'm not sure that I do."

"Well, you are either sure or you're not?"

"I... I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but cannot place it."

"Okay, so you recognise the name. Is he… someone like me? Nord? Is he like you? Does he live here?"

I could see he was thinking hard, and the fact he was so confused actually concerned me. _What is going on here?_ "I don't think so. I'm not... The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what."

"Earth Stone? What's that?"

"You'll have to ask one of the locals about that. I mean the non-Dunmer. They revere the stones, living by the old ways."

I had no idea what he meant. Old ways? Stones? "Is there a tavern where I can get some food, drink and a bed for the night?"

"Yes. Try the Retching Netch. Not the greatest of names but Geldis sells the best sujamma in all of Morrowind."

Never heard of sujamma before but if there was food and bed, I'd probably give it a go. The councillor left with a final warning to behave, though if he believed I truly was Dragonborn, I would assume he thought I was there not to misbehave. The buildings of Raven Rock were significantly different to anything in Skyrim, proof that this was definitely a Dunmer settlement. I'd heard of what Dunmer cities had looked like, I guess this was just a small taste. The ash was everywhere, though. How these people managed to grow anything, let alone keep a small town running, I'll never know.

Wandering into 'The Retching Netch', I noticed it was relatively quiet, though it wasn't dark outside, so most people would still be doing whatever jobs were done around Raven Rock. He certainly appeared surprised momentarily to see a Nord walk in but quickly recovered himself. "Welcome to the Retching Netch, outlander. What can I get you?"

"A drink, a meal, and a room. Preferably in that order."

"I can definitely do you a drink. I serve the finest sujamma that will ever grace your lips."

"The councillor mentioned that. What is sujamma?"

"Well, I can't exactly tell you what I do to make it, but sujamma is made up of three parts. Barley, comberry and lemon. Nothing like the swill they serve in Skyrim. No, this stuff is potent. Interested?"

"Let me put my stuff in my room and I'll give it a try."

He wasn't lying, the stuff was rather potent, so I limited myself to only a couple of I enjoyed a good meal, taking a table by myself as the locals slowly but surely made their way in. Soon enough, one or two showed an interest in the stranger, asking me who I was and why I was there. I figured honesty was the best policy. I'm not sure they all believed I was Dragonborn, but when it came to asking them of Miraak, their replies were similar to that of the councillor. I couldn't figure that out, but I could only guess that finding the Earth Stone he mentioned might provide clues to the mystery.

The bed was comfortable at least, though I still woke with the old aches and pains that years of fighting brought on. I knew I'd lost half a step of speed from my younger days, though my experience definitely made me more dangerous. I was still as strong as ever and I always went into battle confident. Still, there was more than one groan as I assembled myself in my armour, walking out into the main room to grab a quick breakfast before heading outside.

Raven Rock may have been the capital of Solstheim but, to be honest, there wasn't much to it. Sure, there were plenty of houses, and there were certainly a few shops about, but it was the ash underground that gave the land a harshness, and I wondered if I would ever see any greenery on the island.

I'd asked about the location of the Earth Stone the previous night, so headed west towards the shoreline. The stone was close by, no more than a ten-minute walk at most, but it was what people were doing around the stone that gained my immediate interest. They appeared to be building something. What it was? No idea yet. But it was the chanting as they worked that concerned me.

I stood back, listening to the chant. No mention of the name Miraak, and it was while I listened that I was approached by a Dunmer. Dressed in robes, I immediately assumed he was some sort of mage or wizard. "You there! You don't seem to be in quite the same state as the others here. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?"

I figured getting straight to the point would be best. "Looking for someone called Miraak. Know who or where he is?"

He appeared thoughtful though not as confused as others I'd asked. "Miraak... Miraak... It sounds familiar, and yet I can't quite place..." He paused again before clicking his fingers. "Wait, I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years." I show him the letter I'd taken from the dead body outside Whiterun. He looked it over but only shrug his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I really can't explain that. Maybe they were some sort of cult that treats him as some sort of deity?"

"Well, they were dressed in some sort of bizarre robes, so could have been a cult of his. Any ideas where I could keep looking?"

"There are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there. You have a map?" I shook my head. "Come by the Retching Netch when you're done here. I'll give you a map and mark a few features for you."

"You have my thanks…"

He held out a hand. "Neloth. And you are?"

Shaking his hand, I introduced myself. "Uhtred, the Last Dragonborn."

He wasn't surprised by that. "Take your time here. I'll go get the map ready."

I walked around the stone, left wondering what the people were building. All of them were clearly under the influence as something, as whenever I tried talking to one of them, they simply continued to chant. Another concern was that even one or two of the town guards appeared to be under the spell. I walked through the water and looked at the stone, but to my eyes, it looked like an ordinary stone with some ancient markings on it. If I had to guess, there was definitely magic involved.

With no idea how to break whatever spell they were under, I headed back towards Raven Rock and the Retching Netch. Finding Neloth at one of the tables, a mug no doubt of sujamma nearby, I sat in a chair opposite. He had the map ready for me, having highlighted things that might interest me.

"The Temple of Miraak is north of here. You'll have to follow the coast before heading north. Be warned, once you pass the wall, you'll…" He looked me up and down. "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine, to be honest. High up here," he pointed again, "Are the Skaal."

"Who are they?"

"Natives who hold to the old ways though I believe they are related to the Nords in some way. I don't know much about them. But they leave us alone, and we have no reason to push them off their land."

"I know of three stones on the island, but there are five in total. And if you climb high enough, you will unfortunately see Red Mountain still erupting in the distance."

"Is that why there's nothing but ash outside?"

"Correct. And why the Dunmer were forces to flee their own land. When we first arrived here, we did our best to clear the ash away, hopeful we could plant crops. But it proved impossible. So we've had to adapt while living here. Trade with Skyrim is very important as well."

Thanking him again, I figured there was no point waiting around. The quicker I discovered who Miraak actually was, and dealt with whatever issue he had with me, the quicker I could return back to Whiterun and get back to my life of monotony. I was happily retired from this life, and my body was already telling me this wasn't going to be like going after Alduin. Maybe I should have brought someone with me…

Heading towards the city wall, I was warned by the guards before passing through the lone gate about the harsh and unforgiving land I was about to enter. I could have told them why I was heading out, but I figured they wouldn't know who Miraak was, so I just said I was heading a temple. The map had no roads I could follow, so I would simply head in a vague direction of the temple and hope I wouldn't end up having to turn back again and again.

Mountains lay immediately to my left so I had to skirt the shore for a time, and it was during my walk that I encountered my first monsters of the island. No idea what the hell they were as they rose from the ash, but I had my sword unsheathed and shield on my arm within seconds. They attacked mindlessly, with no thought of defending, so cutting both down was easy. And as quickly as they appeared, they dissolved into nothing. With no-one around to ask who or what they were, I moved on, though now with sword in hand.

The mountains finally ended, leaving a gap that allowed me to turn north. I could see a fort off the east. If I was still an adventurer, I would keep it in mind. No doubt it would be infested with either bandits, wild animals or monsters. I'd also find coin and jewels, but I didn't need either anymore. Having to round another hill, with a tower perched on top of it, I was now walking uphill, not surprised I was finding it a slight struggle, the ash rather deep, which slowed my progress.

Passing a dwarven ruin to my right as well, I could see snow lying on the ground further ahead, glancing back to see I was already rather high, left wondering if I could see Skyrim from further up. I figured it would be possible, depending on the weather and cloud cover. I could feel it starting to get a little cooler though it didn't particularly bother me, being a Nord and all.

The higher I walked, the more I was reminded of home, with rocky outcrops, mountains and deep snow. But it was when I could see the temple lying up ahead that I came across the skeletons of numerous dragons. I couldn't help but stop and run my hand along the bone. The fact there was more than one body was a real concern. Sure, any man or woman could kill a dragon through hard work or blind luck, but where would the dragon soul gone?

Taking the stairs, I climbed them carefully as the temple finally came into view. To be honest, it was rather simple from the outside though the architecture was nothing I'd seen before. It looked ancient. And just like the Earth Stone, there were people working on the temple, chanting as before. Those working ignored me as I wandered around, and it was there that I found someone not charmed. I stopped and watched as she walked from person to person, and I could hear the desperation in her tone, as it was obvious they were her friends.

When her eyes fell on me, noticing I wasn't under the influence, she approached me immediately. "You there. What brings you to this place? Why are you here?"

Her accent was different, certainly not that of a Nord, nor of someone from Cyrodiil or High Rock. She was dressed in a type of armour I'd never seen before, a pair of war axes at her hip. She had long blond hair, kept in a ponytail and she was rather pale. A pair of blue eyes and the sort of nose and cheekbones combination that make a woman beautiful. "Well?" she asked, and it was then that I knew I'd been silent for a while.

"Who are you?" I asked instead. I figured she wasn't a foe, but I had a feeling already that she was from the tribe Neloth mentioned.

"I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either save my people, or avenge them."

"I am Uhtred, the Last Dragonborn."

"And what has brought you to Solstheim, Dragonborn?"

Well, she believed who I was so I gestured around me. "I guess what has brought both of us here. Something is clearly going on and it doesn't look good. But this isn't the only place I've seen this happen."

"Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Storn, our shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible."

"A wizard told me he had been dead for thousands of years. But…" I took the letter and handed it over. "Someone wanted me dead. And it has Miraak's name all over it."

She read it before handing the letter back. "Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way into the temple below."

She took out both war axes, and probably noticed my look, though I said nothing. As we approached the entrance of the temple, I had to ask, "What are these stones. There is an Earth Stone near Raven Rock?"

"It is an ancient stone of power, a connection to the All-Maker. It represents one of the aspects of nature, a part of the All-Maker's creation. There are other stones around Solstheim. I fear for what has happened to them…"

"The All-Maker?" I had to ask, "You don't believe in the Nine?"

"We live by the old ways, Uhtred. We are all connected. The earth. The sun. The water. Everything around us."

"And this Miraak. No-one could tell me a thing about him. What do you know?"

She came to a stop, turning towards me. "His story is as old as Solstheim itself. He served the dragons before their fall from power, as most did. A priest in their order. But unlike most, he turned against them. He made his own path, and his actions cost him dearly. The stories say he sought to claim Solstheim for himself, and the dragons destroyed him for it."

"So he is actually dead? So a dead person is sending people to kill me? Great."

"Aye. And this temple had been abandoned for thousands of years. Why people are now back here, trying to rebuild it, only the All-Maker would know." She took a deep breath. "Ready to go?"

"Aye. About time I got some answers to all of this."

"I'll lead the way. Try and keep up," she stated with the slightest of smirks, slipping inside the temple before I followed her inside.

Oh, I liked her already.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't quiet for long once Frea and I entered, as the cultists that attacked me outside Whiterun were waiting inside. Luckily we were both already armoured and ready for any surprises, so while they might think they had an element of surprise, as soon as they appeared, I have no problem admitting I unleashed the full force of my Thu'um. Whether I deafened Frea or not, I wasn't sure, but the cultists felt the full force, knocking two back into a wall, the third rolling along the floor. We made short work of them before Frea stopped and turned towards me.

"I wasn't sure…"

"Don't worry, you're not the first one to doubt."

"I just… Does it… I mean…"

"And you're not the first to be left a little speechless."

She waited a few moments, obviously gathering her thoughts. "Whispers of the Dragonborn has passed down through the stories. I just never thought…"

"It's why I'm here. Miraak was after me because I'm Dragonborn. He believes I'm a lie."

"Despite the gift you obviously have?"

"Exactly. Which is why there's something going on here that I simply can't explain yet."

The temple was quite similar to the ruins I'd spent hours and days adventuring through back on Skyrim. Full of draugr waiting for the unwary, traps to kill the stupid and unprepared, but we also ran into plenty of the cultists that had tried to kill me outside Whiterun. They were usually armed with magic and daggers, so Frea and I managed to make short work of them most of the time.

We must have spent a couple of hours traversing the ruins, heading further underground, or so I thought. When we came to a trap that started up, despite neither of us stepping on a pressure plate or anything, Frea took a knee and looked worried. I could understand why, as there were at least half a dozen axes swinging ahead of us.

"Any ideas?" she asked, "I don't want to turn back now."

"I might have something up my sleeves."

"You're not serious considering…"

"Watch and learn, Frea."

The situation reminded me of a similar one I'd experienced long ago. Walking back a few steps, I stopped, crouched down, hearing the crack of weary bones, before standing tall, twisting my body one way then the other. I was an old man and needed to make sure I was loose for what I was thinking. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I started to run towards the blades.

Once I was close enough, I used my Thu'um.

"TIID – KLO – UL"

I'm sure WULD-NAH-KEST may have worked too, but slowing the blades meant I could simply swerve around them as they swung one way or the other. Once I was the other side, I just pulled the lever that caused them to retract, standing with arms folded as Frea jogged towards me. The look on her face was rather amusing.

"How many of… those do you know?"

"Quite a few, though I only use at most half a dozen at most. And I don't use my gift very often if at all nowadays. I'm technically retired."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of the Dragon Crisis?"

"Nothing but whispers."

"Well, that was two decades ago now. The man you see in front of you is not the same as he that ended Alduin and the threat he posed."

"I see nothing wrong with the man who stands in front of me."

I could only smile as it was obviously an innocent remark, and we moved on. Besides traps and draugr, we did run into a few cultists, but now that I was used to fighting them, they posed no real problem. And, I'll admit, I broke my rule about using my Thu'um against humans, as quite frankly, it was hard to consider them as human with the masks they wore.

When we entered a large room with a number of cages, most with at least one skeleton in them, Frea could only stop and look around. Fire pits had been lit providing warmth, but it was obvious what had happened in the chamber. I recognised a torture room, having seen more than one over the years.

"I do not wish to imagine the kinds of things that happened in this chamber. Who were the poor souls trapped in these cages? What tortures did they suffer at Miraak's hands? Was it in service to the dragons, or for his own purposes?" She didn't sound upset. Nor did she sound interested. I think she was just voicing her thoughts.

"I've seen this more times than I could count."

She looked at me, no surprise, perhaps some interest. "And what did you think?"

"Those who lives on Tamriel can be proper bastards when left to their own devices." I gestured at the cages, particularly those with a skeleton. "Can anyone justify being kept inside a cage until they are dead and left like that?"

Looking up at the cages again, all she said was no. It was rather simple, and to be honest, I dreaded to think what those in the cages experienced before they died. I doubted it was anything pleasant. After searching for any clues, we simply moved on, continuing to head downwards, passing through more traps, though these were quite easy to pass through. When arriving at a set of enormous double doors, I suggested to Frea that we were heading into a different area of the temple. "How do you know?" she did ask, though quickly added, "Ah, I guess you've passed through similar temples."

"There are ruins across Skyrim similar to this. I just haven't done anything similar in over a decade or two. Still, I remember what these places are like."

This next section of the temple was full of enemies. First were skeletons, which were always easy to take care of, but draugr could be a pain in the arse when they swarmed. That's when I unleashed my Thu'um again, either blowing them away, lighting them on fire or freezing them in place. Each room we entered had enemies waiting for us, usually draugr. And, I'll be honest, these draugr were different, though Frea and I worked well together, barely having to share a word as we helped the other out. She was a fine warrior, a real reminder of Aela. Actually, I think she was better…

Half an hour or so later, at least I think it was, I heard that old familiar chant, putting a finger to my lips and concentrating on the noise. "Word wall," I whispered.

"What?" Frea wondered.

"There's a wall here where I will learn a Shout. Might even be a new one."

We found the word wall close by. After the usual event of learning it, and I could now read the entire wall having learned the language upon killing Alduin, I turned with Frea as we found ourselves battling even more draugr as they woke up as usual upon me learning a new word. Some were rather easy to kill, but a few wore armour, helmets and wielded good weapons, meaning I had to use my Thu'um time and again to gain us an advantage.

There was one draugr who looked different to the rest, as it wore a necklace and wielded two axes. I'd never seen one like that before, and I figured it was a 'special' draugr. So I left that for last, instructing Frea to help me kill the rest before focusing on that. With my Thu'um, sword and her axes, we eventually gained the upper hand before finally focusing on the last draugr. I'll give it credit, it was a strong bastard, and it was only after Frea had buried both axes and I'd taken one of its arms that it finally died.

Noticing Frea wipe her brow, she looked at me and said, "Is it always like this?"

"Yes, which is why I'll be honest and admit I'm glad you're here to help."

"You used to do this alone?"

"Not all the time."

I knew that draugr has something about him, so in addition to taking the necklace he wore, figuring it was likely magical, I also found a key on him. That opened a nearby door, but then we ended up in a frustrating dead end anyway, resulting in us needing to double back, which only increased our annoyance. It took a little investigation but we eventually found a chain that opened a grate in the floor, again similar to numerous ruins I'd been through before. Taking one of the torch scones nearby, we carefully descended the ancient wood steps, winding down until we came to another door.

The next room was well lit, lined with sarcophagi, and chairs with skeletons sitting in them. Frea almost ran forward until I stopped her. "Wait," I whispered, "Watch."

I threw the torch scone as far as I could, watching it bounce off the floor and hit the wall at the far side. The skeletons woke immediately while numerous lids crashed to the ground. I glanced at Frea and grinned before stepping forward, waiting for the enemy to converge on our position. Once I had enough in front of me, I used my Thu'um on them. The skeletons were simply blown apart, unable to stand the full power of a Dragonborn Shout, while draugr were blown back into the rock wall. The weak died immediately, the strong managed to stand up again.

The pair of us leapt forward and hacked at either those on the ground or the few that had managed to remain standing. I'd worked alongside a number of people over the years but Frea was something else entirely. With an axe in each hand, her moves were graceful yet deadly, in addition to giving no thought to self-preservation at times. I'd finished with the draugr I was dealing with and could only stop and watch her. I had no idea who trained her, maybe it was just natural talent, but once she was done, she turned towards me and blushed, noticing I had been observing. "You have talent, Frea."

The blush just turned into a smile. "Thank you, Dragonborn. Not so bad yourself."

"Oh, I'm slower now, being an old man and all," I retorted with a chuckle, "But the mind is still there, it's just the body that's half a second slower nowadays."

The way ahead was again a hidden chain that we found after a couple of minutes' search, a secret door opening that we walked through. The corridor we walked along was narrow and winding, eventually opening out into a small room, which appeared empty except for a pedestal in the middle, on which lay a thick black book. Sheathing our weapons, the pair of us circled the pedestal a couple of times.

"Looks like an ordinary book," Frea muttered.

"Aye, that's what concerns me," I stated, "You want the honours?"

Frea smirked. "No, you're here for a reason, Dragonborn. I think you should take the first reading."

I didn't blame her for being hesitant, noticing the couple of steps back she took as I stood in front of the book. Giving her a look, her face at least showed no concern as I took a deep breath. The black book had a symbol on the cover I didn't recognise. To be honest, I hadn't come all this way expecting to just find a book, but I could only assume reading it might provide some of the answers I was searching for.

Opening it up, I'd barely read a word before what looked like black tentacles erupted from the pages, grabbing me. I heard Frea cry out before there was a bright light, and I blinked rapidly for a few seconds before my sight returned to me.

I have no idea where I was but I definitely wasn't in the temple. The place looked weird, of no architecture I'd seen before. I heard a roar, looking up to see a dragon loop around me, and it was only when I tried to move that I realised I couldn't anything except my head. That was… concerning.

Glancing around, I could see these creatures that seemed to float a few inches above the ground. I didn't like the look of them, they appeared docile for the moment. Considering I couldn't move, I can only assume they were standing guard. Then another figure appeared from behind one of the creatures, standing in between them, a few steps ahead, and their eyes were only for me.

"Who are you to dare set foot here? Ahh... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet..." He stepped forward, looking into my eyes. I had an idea of who this figure was, but I was incapable of speech. Happy with what he'd learned from me, he stepped back again. "So you have slain Alduin... Well done. I could have slain him myself, back when I walked the earth, but I chose a different path."

I had a few choice replies to that comment, but incapable of speech as I was, I could only let my opinion show on my face… hopefully…

He chuckled for a moment. "You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!" He then Shouted in my direction, a Shout I did not know of. "MUL – QAH – DIIV!" I'm not exactly sure what the Shout did, but the figure, who I now assumed was Miraak, appeared to glow, so I guess it was a Shout that was for personal use.

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."

I could think of more choice words in retort to that. Again, I was stuck where I was, incapable of speech. I couldn't even make grunting or growling noises that would suggest he was really starting to piss me off. I'm sure he was using magic to hold me in place. I generally hate mages. Not all of them, but I prefer to solve issues with a sword and shield, not the wielding of magic and other nonsense.

The figure I assumed was Miraak stepped back and gestured to one of the creatures alongside him. "Send him back where he came from. He can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

The four creatures slowly approached and started to shoot something at me, assuming it was similar magic to how I'd arrived and why I couldn't move. As I slowly started to pass out, I watched Miraak mount the dragon that had landed nearby and slowly fly into the air. That was the last thing I saw before passing out.

* * *

"Uhtred," I heard a voice whisper. Or it seemed to be a whisper. I groaned and heard a sigh of relief. "Uhtred, wake up!" the voice urged a little later.

Opening my eyes, I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to what seemed like bright light. I was lying on the ground, and looking around, I was back in the temple, the pedestal nearby, so I can only assume I collapsed onto the ground. I then met the eyes of Frea, and there was a sense of relief in her eyes and on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Aye, I'm fine. What happened?"

"What happened to you? You read the book and then... It seemed as though you were not really here. I could see you, but also see through you!"

"Weird." Pointing, I added, "Well, it's definitely to do with that book."

She offered her hand, helping me to my feet. I definitely groaned, hearing my bad knee crack as I got up. "Are you okay?"

"What? The groans and cracks?" She nodded, and I could only smile. "As I said, I'm an old man for a warrior. It's just life catching up."

"So the book, what happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I definitely met Miraak and his pet dragon."

The questions were fired rapidly. "Where? Where is he? Can we reach him? Can we kill him?"

I held up both hands. "Easy, Frea, easy. Where is he? I don't know, but he's not on Tamriel. Even I can recognise that book is some sort of… portal, I guess. Can we reach him? I'm not sure unless we can find more of these books. Can we kill him? Everyone dies, that is something I've learned."

"This is a dangerous thing, then. We should return to my village, and show this to my father. Perhaps Storn can make sense of what is going on."

Grabbing the book, I placed it in my pack and we found a shortcut out of the temple as always. It was dark once we were outside, and it was absolutely freezing, given that we were high in the mountains and snow was now falling. We managed to find an abandoned scone that we could light to at least shine the way, Frea taking the lead as she knew the way to her village. As we walked, she stopped to point out another stone, suggesting more of her people were also working against their will. "Do you know how to break the spell?" she asked.

"Not yet. Would your father know?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Thankfully there was a well-worn path Frea could follow, otherwise I'd have been worried about wandering the mountain all night, and despite my blood, I would have eventually frozen to death. As pitch black as it was, Frea soon mentioned we were getting close, and that was when I noticed a strange event taking place near their village.

"What is that?" I asked. It shimmered and was definitely magical. I'd seen similar things before.

"Storn has used his magic to raise a barrier around it, protecting the few of us left. That the barrier is still there is a good sign."

I didn't feel any difference upon walking through the barrier. It was still bitterly cold. Being as late as it was, the village was deserted, only a few torches providing any light. In the middle of the village sat an old man on his knees, flanked by a pair of other Skaal, Frea heading straight towards him, getting down on her knees in front of him.

"Father! I have returned! There is yet hope!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. I immediately thought he looked exhausted. "Frea! What news do you bring? Is there a way to free our people?"

"No, but I have brought someone who has seen things..." She looked back and gestured at me. "He has confirmed that Miraak is indeed behind the suffering of our people." She beckoned for me to sit alongside her. I felt Storn's eyes look me over, immediately judging, as I groaned slightly as I got down on my knees too. "Please, Uhtred, tell Storn what has happened."

I told him everything that had happened to me, from the attack outside Whiterun, to my journey to Solstheim, and what I'd discovered since arriving. I added without prompting that I was Dragonborn. He told me the story of Miraak, obviously passed down by the Skaal over the generations. He believed I was Dragonborn without evidence, figuring Miraak would do something like that, a challenger to his power.

"Before moving on, Dragonborn, you should rest. We can talk tomorrow. Frea, will you want to rest too?"

"I can help, father."

"No, we can keep the barrier up for now. I need you ready to help at a moment's notice and…" He looked at me again, "I would have assumed the Dragonborn would be a bit younger."

That made me laugh. "I may be older, but I can still do the job."

"I hope you can, Dragonborn, because Miraak will not rest until he's achieved his objective."

"Come with me, Uhtred. I'll find you a bed."

She led me towards a small house, similar to those we saw across Skyrim, a suggestion that they might be a different tribe of Nords. Solstheim had once been part of Skyrim, so assumed someone back in history, we were the same people. Inside, there was a roaring fire providing warmth, Frea heading straight towards it and the pot of food slowly cooking above it. I sat down at the table as she joined me, placing a bowl of hot something in front of me, a few bottles of ale already on the table. I hadn't eaten since breakfast, so I was ravenous and quickly ate the piping hot foot. Lot of meat, so that was definitely a good thing.

"Where are you from?" Frea asked.

"A city called Whiterun. It's in the middle of Skyrim."

"And Miraak sent people there to kill you?"

"They tried and failed. I have no idea how he found me, to be honest. People know I exist but most only know the name." I paused before asking, "Did you hear about the Dragon Crisis?"

"No. We don't receive news from the mainland. We keep ourselves isolated, even from those who live on this island. They respect our old ways but we do it to prevent interference." She paused before asking, "What was the Dragon Crisis?"

"I'll keep it short. A dragon from long ago, feted to destroy the world, returned and I had to stop him. Travelled the length and breadth of Skyrim solving the problem. Had to find a couple of Elder Scrolls. Battled numerous dragons. Eventually trapped one and convinced it to help me. I rode him to an ancient ruin where I then travelled to Sovngarde. Once I was there, I battled with and defeat Alduin."

"And what have you done since?"

"I keep myself occupied working for an organisation called the Companions. Or I'll go hunting."

That gained her interest. "You like to hunt?"

"In moderation. I'll generally do it to keep the meat, though I'll sell some of it, and the leather." Taking a sip of ale, I asked, "What of you, Frea? And your people? I'll admit, I had not heard of the Skaal until my arrival here."

She smiled at the question, I guess happy to share the story of her people, and probably glad I was showing an interest in return. We eventually took a seat by the fire as she told me the story of her people. And, I'll admit, the more she told me of her people, the more I respected the way they lived their lives. Granted, I didn't quite buy into the All-Maker, but at last they were left alone in their beliefs, and hadn't had to go to war over their worship over one god or another.

Both of us eventually grew quiet and I started to fall asleep. Hearing Frea laugh to herself, she shook me awake and suggested we go to sleep. There was a bedroom with two beds, Frea suggesting she take one, I take the other. And she didn't seem to worry about privacy as she immediately started to take off her armour. Shrugging, I started to do the same, groaning once or twice as usual as I had to bend over to take off certain things.

"You are scarred," she said bluntly.

"Aye. Couple of bad ones on my back I know of."

"Do you remember how?"

"I've been in far too many battles to pinpoint where each one came from." Turning around, I showed her my chest, where I'd taken a couple of arrows in various places, and various other scars. She showed a little interest, which I found quite amusing.

"You have had a hard life, Uhtred."

Shrugging, I just replied "No-one has an easy life in Skyrim. Well, except those with coin. Their lives would be more comfortable, at least."

"And you? You don't wish for comfort? Being Dragonborn…"

Sitting on the bed, my knees cracking as always, I said, "I've never used it to my advantage."

Grinning as she said down, she asked, "You are a good man?"

"Not always but I try to be most of the time. And, to be honest, I just wanted a simple life. I have a little house, full of little trinkets I've kept over the years." I tapped my forehead, adding, "But I have a lifetime of memories in here. And there are some things I will never share, as they are simply too horrific."

"The Dragon Crisis?"

"Aye. What the old dragon priests did… Some of the things I saw…"

"Do you have a partner? A wife?"

I gave her a look, knowing I smirked. "No. No wife or children. No partner or girlfriend."

"Why not?"

It wasn't an accusation, mere curiosity. I could only shrug again. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I've been close to a couple of women, but for some reason, it never worked out. I guess I'm a rather solitary person." Before she could ask another question, I asked, "You?"

"There is no-one." I didn't miss the tone. A slight hint of… sadness. I could have said something in return, but we barely knew each other, so I left anything particularly positive, just going with, "I'm sure you'll find someone eventually. I think we all do, no matter how old we are."

"Maybe you're right. But, for now, we should sleep."

"Definitely."

It had been a long, tiring day for a warrior who had barely fought often for over a decade. Little wonder I practically passed out once my head hit the pillow.


End file.
